


Birthday present

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Soft Huening Kai, Top Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun is the birthday boy today, fucking with red lights, kai wants to give him a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's yeonjuns birthday and kai wants to give him a special surprise.----Yeonjun gets to fuck his boyfriend nefore his birthday
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! If you don't like any kind of sexualizstion over any txt members then you're welcomed to get out of here, all malicious comments will be deleted, if you are here for the porn then go ahead and enjoy

Yeonjun opened the door of his apartment carelessly, barely paying attention to anything while he worked on getting his shoes off his feet, wanting nothing more than to eat something Hyuka most probably already made for him and watch one of his favourite series.

Yet, when he did take a look around there was no Hyuka to be found, the lights were off, except for the front door and silence seem to hung around the air like a blanket.

The blond wondered if maybe the younger had something to do outside that day, but when he made a mental checklist he dismissed the possibility; today was Friday, movie night for both of them, which would take Soobin, Beomgyu and Taehyun out of the equation, still if the younger was indeed out, he had not told him at all.

Yeonjuns shoulders dropped with a sigh, he had wanted to spend time with his boyfriend before his birthday, at least just a few moments before tomorrow’s festivities, now he didn’t even know where he was.

The blond let his bag fall to the ground, where Hyuka would usually pick it up from and then hang it so nobody tripped on it after. He did a quick work with his other shoe, getting his phone out and dialling the younger to see if he was coming to eat dinner or had made something for him before leaving.

Surprisingly, the recording of his own voice saying Yeonjunie over and over again reached his ears, meaning the youngers phone was there, and that was strange, if his boyfriend was addicted to something it was to his phone, he would never leave it behind.

Yeonjun walked inside their home, going towards the noise, even after it ended, he hadn’t cut the call which meant kai had, and that meant he was home, against the blonds earlier beliefs.

The noise came from their bedroom; Yeonjun gave the kitchen a glance to see some food there, he frowned, maybe kai had been too tired and went to sleep early, still the glow from under the door meant there was light, Huening hated sleeping with lights on. 

What greeted him when he opened the door was far from what he had been expecting. 

The led lights they had were turned to red; Hyuka never let him change them to red that often, he said it was like telling their whole building they were fucking, which was right, but Yeonjun loved how his little Huening looked under the rubí light while he was pounding into him. 

The floor wasn’t covered in petal roses or anything disastrous like that, instead the main event was laying on the bed. 

Yeonjuns pants became tight in question of seconds, his boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully, was a sight to beheld. 

The younger must have been waiting for him for some time already, which could explain why he was fast asleep over their sheets, his hair falling like a halo around him, bare skin glowing under the red light and from where Yeonjun was standing he could see that the younger had lingerie on. 

Kai looked like an angel, spread over their bed on some lacy lingerie Yeonjun was sure he had never seen before, his bare skin extended in soft curves, his hands held the sheets tight in light of him not having any plushies to hold on to, and his face was soft and pliant. 

Yeonjun groaned, and tried to calm himself down, taking a few quick pictures of the sight before getting on the bed besides the younger. 

Kai had always been so sweet to him, the light of his life, his not so little sunshine. He always wanted to give him the best, always trying to give him presents and surprises. 

“baby boy,” Yeonjun whispered, brushing kai’s hair out of his face, caressing the apple of his cheek and trying to wake him up with care. 

“baby, I’m home,” Yeonjun said shaking kai slightly, and waiting for a response, after a few seconds Hyuka flinched, he scrunched up his eyes cutely and whined, forgetting himself for a moment and giving Yeonjun a whiplash from how cute he was. 

“ning, Angel wake up,” the brunet who seemed to be more awake now opened his eyes instantly after the words left the blonds lips, “hyung,” kai seemed to understand what was happening around him, he looked up at his boyfriend with those doe eyes of him. 

“you’re not supposed to find me like this,” Yeonjun smiled at the words who were totally just whining from the younger, he chuckled and pinched the youngers cheeks in endearment “it was supposed to be a surprise,” Kai pouted. 

Yeonjun laughed at that, “well consider me surprised,” he said getting to lay down next to the younger “you look beautiful ning.” 

Hueningkai seemed to wake up completely at that, having the decency to blush, he looked t his boyfriend with love eyes until kai moved straddling the older before he could prevent it. 

Now Yeonjun was a weak man, one could not have a beautiful angel over him in nothing but lacy panties and stockings and say he was not turned on in an instant “mmm, glad you like it hyung,” kai said smirking down at him “it is just for you.”

Yeonjuns mouth became dry, if one could Choke on nothing then he was doing it on that precise moment, Hyuka who enjoyed the reaction he got started to move his hips slowly, grinding down on the growing bulge of his boyfriend and letting his hands fall on Yeonjuns chest. 

Yeonjuns hands fell on kais waist immediately, wandering down to the youngers bubble but and squeezing the soft flesh under his hands, taking control of the youngers movements, directing him just how he wanted.  
“I supposed this is my birthday present,” said Yeonjun, looking up at the younger with lustful eyes. 

Kai grinned, not saying a word but giving the older a full show, throwing his head back and moaning when he felt Yeonjun’s bulge press against his ass, his own cock pushing against the delicate fabric of the underwear, staining it with precum. 

Yeonjun couldn’t take it no more changing their positions in a swift motion letting kai fall under him to the bed sheets, with a yelp, kai looked up at the blond with wide eyes. 

The blond leaned down to kiss him, devouring kais lips with his own; one of his hands went down to the youngers thigh, lifting it up over his waist so he could grind against him more freely. 

Both males moaned at the feeling of both of their dicks pressing together, Yeonjun couldn’t bare to be in his clothes any longer, he pulled back from the kiss to look at kai “just for me?” while his eyes went over every detail of the youngers appearance. 

Kai nodded trying to pull him down for another kiss, but Yeonjun resisted, leaning back and letting his hands explore the exposed flesh of kais chest, groping and pinching the little rosy nipples , before lowering his hands tracing the edge of the fancy garment where kais cock was peeking, pink and leaking. 

He gave the tip a caress with his fingers, watching as kai arched his back whimpering from pleasure. “hy-hyung please.”

The blond did a quick job on his clothes throwing away the garments and then getting between the youngers legs again, kai made grabby hands at him, biting his lips and looking greedily at the olders hard veiny cock. 

Yeonjun pushed kais hands down pinning them to the sides of his head “not yet pretty, I’m going to enjoy my present first.” Kai whimpered slightly at the words, Yeonjun smirked down at him, enjoying the way kais eyes darkened. 

Yeonjun started to leave open mouthed kisses down the youngers chest, until he was met with his crotch, he let his tongue wet his lips looking up at the younger for a second before diving in, pulling the fabric until it snapped, throwing away the remains. 

Yeonjun pumped kai a couple of times, teasing him before taking his cock inside his mouth, loving the little sounds that fell out of the youngers lips when he used his tongue just the way he knew he liked it. 

He didn’t focus too much on the youngers dick his hands going down until they met a lubed entrance, the blond was surprised when he found the younger to have an actual plug inside him. 

He pulled off kai’s dick, watching as he easily pulled the toy out of the small hole, kai was putty on hands already, pale skin glowing under the light, his curly hair a mess, While his legs still clad on the stockings were spread opengiving him a full view of it all. 

Yeonjun fucked the toy inside the younger a couple of times, “ju-junie, fuck me, please,” kai mewled, arching his back, trying to hold on to anything while the blond had his fun teasing him. 

Kai’s cock was hard between his legs, leaking an embarrassing amount of precum and if kai didn’t know better he would have tried to jerk off already, but tonight was for his hyung, and if yeonjun wanted to tease him to death then so be it.

Yeonjun finally pulled the toy out, watching as the youngers entrance clenched around nothing giving him a completely obscene sight. Yeonjvn gave his boyfriend a look, kai seemed to flush even more, covering his face slightly with his hands “there’s no need to prep you I see.” 

Kai then covered his face in mortification letting his head fall to the sheets once more “just fuck me already,” he begged with a silver of high-pitched voice. 

“with pleasure,” Yeonjun positioned himself above the younger, letting his tip prod at the warm entrance, pulling one of the youngers legs over his shoulder to have better access. 

He thrusted inside with a snap of his hips, making kai shriek under him “fuck, you’re so tight hueningie, even after having a toy inside for so long,” he punctured his words with more strong thrusts, kai was practically writhing under him, mewling and yelping with each move of the olders hips. 

Yeonjun took his time enjoying the younger, loving the feeling of the warm wet walls clenching around him when he hit that spot over and over, fucking him as hard as he liked, making a concert of skin slapping noises mixed with both of their moans, kai was trying to hold on to what he could, his nails leaving scratches on Yeonjuns back while he tried to match the thrusts with his own hips, chanting “harder-harder, please hyung,” and mewling every time Yeonjun obeyed, fucking him with all his might, and pressing against his prostate in just the right way. 

Like that, kai was coming before he knew it, spurting cum all over his and Yeonjuns chest, staining their skin with the white substance, until he was milked dry. 

Yeonjun speeded up at the feeling of kais walls clenching around his fat cock, fucking the younger frantically, chasing his own high, living for kais cries from being oversensitive. 

Yeonjun was fucking him so hard their bed was moving with them, and kai just knew his legs would be weak after it ended, the blond bit down on the youngers neck, coming hard inside kai, unloading his own cum inside the youngers entrance and filling him up to the brim, enjoying the feeling of it, he gave a few more thrusts until he was done. 

Yeonjun made sure to not crush the younger under him, pulling out and then laying beside kai, who looked at him with a satisfied and fucked out expression, he got closer, landing a peck on the blonds lips smiling, “did you like your surprise junie hyung?” 

Yeonjun nodded “best surprise ever, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy bday yeonjunie!!  
> I hope you liked it, if you want more content like this you can follow me on twt on [@soob_hyuka](https://twitter.com/soob_hyuka)  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
